


Satan's Days

by FelinaLain



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First fanfic on AO3, fanfic of a fanfic, main other characters mentioned in the background, mostly as cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaLain/pseuds/FelinaLain
Summary: A day in the life of the feral cat Satan, that live in the Brock's clan neighbourhood.





	1. Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Symbiotes and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864769) by [mushroomsandteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsandteeth/pseuds/mushroomsandteeth). 

> Go check it out, it has fluff, goos, family, blood and humour.
> 
> This is centred on the one character I feel I can write roughly correctly.

The sun was starting to lower and the patch of warm stone would turn cold soon.

That and the hunger were what drove Satan to stand, stretch and yawn, making sure each limb was still working to perfection, before looking around.

Which human to go and demand food from today? The nice old couple at the street end? Or the male that liked to make her chase strings and would sulk when she stole the string away? The kind female that had changed houses? Or her new favorites, the predator’s house?  
She liked this house, it was always amusing to visit. The young humans there were kind, and knew when to stop bothering her. They understood the hissing, unlike all the other humans. In all likelihood it was because they lived around all those predators that knew how to actually communicate.

Satan also got along well with those predators. They were quite strange, soft and very nice to knead her paws onto. They moved like water, but unlike water they were warm and solid. And they purred almost like her but not quite.  
And of course they were also very dangerous, but she could hiss and bite them if they tried to eat her. She did not fear them.

Yes, today would be the predator house. And if she caught a small prey on the way, she would offer it to the female child, the very strong one.  
That child was the only one that appreciated her gifts. All the other humans acted weird when she brought food, and then disposed of it. Silly humans, you were supposed to eat it. Good thing they had their own predator to hunt for them, else they’d be hopeless.

Reaching the house, she circled it once, finding an open window, and jumped up and inside with ease. Then she made her way to the main room. She could hear voices, some of them unknown. It sounded like the humans had guests.  
Peeking in she saw that she’d been right. Unknown humans, and a new unknown predator! It smelled very strange too. Like a mix of all kinds of strange flowers as well as some of the liquids humans sometimes sprayed on themselves.  
Satan had a theory that it was a sort of mating thing, or a territorial thing, but then not all humans did it, and they didn’t all do it the same way, so it was hard to be sure.

All the same, the smell made her sneeze as she walked in, jumped on the nearest piece of furniture, and meowed. She was here now. She wanted food, and pets.

“I demand attention!” she said, being as loud as she could.

“Whoa, you guys got a cat?” the unknown male spoke, staring at her.

She also immediately earned attention from the baby human that was there. Probably the unknown humans kit. The baby made grabby hands at her, and Satan ears twitched.

Young humans would pull tail and fur. They were better observed from afar until they learned to respect her. Older children were alright, and they often played with her, which she enjoyed a lot. They would run around, use sticks and strings to make her pounce, and she was happy to play-hunt with them.  
But the baby would have to be satisfied with simply watching her. She was not in the mood for ‘suffering’ right now.

The new predator however… Despite its strange smell, it also had familiarity. The same colony as the others perhaps? Related to them? They all looked so different, with all their colours, that Satan couldn’t tell if they were kits or parents. Yet the way it acted, it was part of their pack, that much was clear.  
That meant she should greet it, introduce herself.

Jumping down, she made her way to it and rubbed herself against its legs, purring loudly in friendly greeting. She suddenly felt herself being picked up, and squirmed to face the green one as it observed her. She decided to be mischievous and shot off a paw to boop it on the face. It was amused by her action, and responded with the demanded petting.

Satan purred even louder, making her appreciation known. While she was being held she could hear the others around discuss. She thought they talked about her.

“A feral cat? Isn’t that risky with the kids?”

“Nah, they love her. And she loves ‘em too.”

This voice was the red human, the one with the white predator.

He was the one that felt most like a predator out of all of them. He smelled of blood, but also of food and safety (that last one was a curious fact).  
Only when he was here though. Outside he smelled of danger, of the hunt and the kill. She never went near him when he was hunting. She didn’t think he would want to hunt her, but she knew how thrilling a hunt could be. How easy it was to mistake a friendly something with a prey.

… No she had never bitten someone by accident, after some intense play-hunt. How dare you imply such a thing?

Ahem… back to the red human. His white Other was the alpha hunter here as well.

Satan and it had a pretend fight once. The white Other had hissed and acted as if to bite, but Satan held her ground. Hissing in return and swiping with claws out.  
When the white Other had felt satisfied with the game, they had then cuddled a bit.  
And Satan now allowed friendly nibbling from it, and would return the gesture.

The humans had appeared a bit scared back then. Did they think the white other would eat her maybe? Only the red human acted like he knew it was a game, no doubt because it was so close to the white Other.

The very big human with the black predator entered the room soon after, with…

“Food! Fish! Yes! Good human!”

She squirmed out of the smelly-one grip, and jumped to the big human, gently pawing at him.

“Give me! Now!”

“Alright, alright, calm down you enlivened furball” he said, but he still put down the food. Satan proceeded to scarf it down, paying little attention to the humans.

When the food was gone, she sat down, and licked her jaws, before observing the room again. The humans were all sat down now, talking, any of them a perfect spot to relax onto.

Since the big human had brought the food today, he would be the spot.

Satan jumped onto the seat, and onto the human lap, curling up, enjoying the petting that started anew.

“You’re a spoiled thing, and you know it.” he said, and she didn’t dignify that with an answer.  
Of course she was. She was a cat.

“Like her Eddie, soft.” the black Other spread out, coiling around Satan, who immediately started kneading at the nearest part of it. It responded by coiling more, its touch soft and friendly.  
Aaaah this was perfect.

Those humans and their weird predators friends were the best thing ever.


	2. Kittens day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck again, and I discussed with Mushroom about this chapter to make sure I didn't overstep into their canon  
So here, enjoy the cute. Lots of cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Of Symbiotes and Men (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864769/chapters/44775235) by mushroomsandteeth.  
Go check it out, it has fluff, goos, family, blood and humour.
> 
> This is centred on the one character I feel I can write roughly correctly.

They were small, covered in filth, wet from the rain, and hungry.  
Crying too. Small little sound, begging for someone to help them. Three little things in a big world that was being so cruel to them.  
Little splotches of colors lost in the filth of that alley.  
Satan hissed as she looked at them, nuzzling them and giving them gentle licks.

The biggest was like a ball of snow. The runt was a spotted little thing of grey and orange. Their last sibling, medium sized, was as black as a piece of coal even under the muck.

She could clean them, somewhat. A bit.  
That dirt tasted foul and licking them would only do so much.

She could snuggle up to them to warm them up. But she couldn’t feed them, wouldn’t be able to care for them right.  
But she knew who could. Who would.

She jumped into the cardboard box. Or tried to. It crumbled under her weight, destroyed by the rain and mud of the dirty alley.  
No matter. She gently fit her jaws around the nape of the smallest of the little fuzzballs, and picked it up.  
It squirmed and squeaked, having lost the comforting presence of its siblings, before going obediently limp like all kittens did when carried in such way.

Satan immediately set off at a trot across the street and down the road.  
It was late afternoon when she set off, and barely any later when she reached her goal.  
The house was all closed down but that hardly mattered to the crafty feline. She had her own access.  
A jump up, claws out to climb the nearest tree. From there, jumping to the roof, making sure her grip on the kitten was still solid.  
Slipping down under a tile, crawling inside the wall to the corner that could be pushed… and she was inside the house.

Sniffing around, she located the scent of one of her favorite human, and his predator. Padding into the room, she spotted them, on the couch, sleeping. The red human, and the white predator curled on top of him.

She jumped on the arm of the couch, padded up his side, and then gently set the little body down, safe between the couch back and the human side.  
It immediately snuggled against the gigantic source of warmth nearby.

She felt the shift of the white predator, and she rubbed her head in gentle greeting against it. It clicked in returned greeting, then settled back down.

Satan lost no time doing this twice more, to fetch the remaining two kittens, and bring them back. That done, she snuggled herself next to them, satisfied with a good idea, and willing to give the human some time to wake on his own. If he did not, she would start to take actions.

* * *

When Butch woke up it was to a facefull of fur, and a repeated soft paw being pressed to his cheek.

He mf-ed as he pushed himself off the couch. Smirking, giving Satan a gentle scratch between the ears, and wondering how she’d gotten in this time.  
“Pretty sure I closed all the windows… ya really are something ain’t ya? Are you sure you’re a cat and not some weird-ass spirit or sumthin?”  
Satan just stared at him, and there was something… strange about her. But he was still only half-awake and stood up without paying it too much attention.

Beside Eddie and the kids would be back soon. Time to get to work and make them some good food.

He got to work, enjoying the sizzling and bubbling, until the door slammed open, and the rumbling of Eddie’s talking to Symby drifted to him.  
“Welcome home Stud!”

Eddie chuckled, but before he could answer, they were interrupted by a very loud, very demanding meowing.  
Eddie paused in his steps.  
“I take it Satan’s here…”

“Ya. Used me as mattress t-”

“MEOW!!!”

That paused them. They had never heard Satan meow so… urgently before. She was a demanding furball, but there was something to her call in this instance which they had never heard before.  
Eddie looked down as she suddenly appeared in the doorframe to the living room, staring at him and Butch almost accusingly.

Almost as if she was saying  
“What are you still doing over there?! Why are you not running to me?!”

She meowed again, the same noise, and turned tail, vanishing in the living room.  
Curious and a little concerned, Eddie followed, and he hadn’t done three steps in, before he spotted the ‘problem’ on the couch, as Satan glared at him from the armchair.

“Butch?!” he called out, slightly strangled from surprise. “You might want to see this!”

Butch came, slightly worried since Eddie’s voice was just a tiny bit panicky, and he too was struck into a pause as he was made aware of why exactly Satan had used him as a pillow today.  
“She had kittens… holy fuck. How did I miss this?!”

Eddie chuckled, and shook his head.  
“I don’t think they belong to her. They look nothing like her, and she didn’t look pregnant at all. But how did you, or Sunny not feel them?” he walked to the couch, and went to gently pet the kittens, frowning as his hand came away covered in grime, and frowning some more as he felt their ribs beneath the matted fur.

Sunny chose that moment to speak softly in Butch’s head.  
_“Felt them. Was cute, was comfy. No harm, protected them.”_

Before Butch could try to say anything, Eddie suddenly turned to him.  
“Butch call a vet please, right now. They’re atrociously thin, and they’re filthy.”

Symby was gently cradling the kitten now.  
“Dirty babies. Innocent creatures. Is why she brought them here Eddie. We help innocents who gets hurt.”

“Yes love, but we’re going to get someone else to look at them, someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“‘Can give them a bath though. Maybe some milk, bit of meat mixed in…” Butch muttered before he vanished in the kitchen, adding this impromptu order to the meal he’d been cooking.  
In minutes, he had made a sort of puree, with a little bit of chicken, and milk, bringing it to just above lukewarm.

They tried to feed this mixture to the kittens, but they refused to eat, even though they shoved their little nose into the food.  
Symby suddenly poked into the mixture, getting some of their mass covered in it, then extending a small tendril that the kittens easily started to gnaw on.  
Seeing it work, they repeated this step for all kittens, until the mush was all gone.

“They’re not weaned yet… that’s way too young for them to be alone like this, either they’ve been abandoned, or their mother died.” Butch commented, watching, phone tucked to his ear. He paused as the vet on the other side picked up, and talked for some moment, before hanging up.  
“Vet says we can just pass by and he’ll give them a quick exam.”

Before that though, a bath. A warm rub down with a towel, and the softest soap they had in the house, which came from Butch ever growing collection, gifted by Dylan.  
Once the kittens were clean, they were placed into a box, with one of Eddie’s hoodie at the bottom to serve as cushion, and they went to the car, followed by Satan who jumped naturally inside as if she’d done this all her life.

Eddie grumbled about safety and how Satan should be also riding in a box, but Butch just laughed.

“You want to try tell her that?” he joked, before climbing beside the kittens, and being immediately requisitioned as Satan’s personal car-seat.  
“Oy, first you dump your kits on me, now this?” he said, even as he started petting her, and she started kneading dough on his legs.

They reached the vet in ten minutes, and had to spend ten more sitting in the waiting room, between an old lady with a little rat of a dog, and a family with an adorable if derpy looking bird.

The vet that met them in the exam room was a young man with wild hair, who shook both their hand as solidly as he could -and rubbed his after Eddie’s accidentally-more-than-firm handshake- and had a warm smile.

He examined the kittens, and his diagnostic was reassuring.  
“They’re a bit hungry and they spent a bit too much time in the cold, but they’ll be fine. I’ll prescribe you some kitten formula, you might need to feed them with a plastic syringe during the coming month.” he turned to fetch a bottle from one of his cabinet, and Symby spoke inside Eddie’s head  
_“Won’t need syringue Eddie. Can feed the kittens, like today.” “Yes love”_

“You’ll also have to add a drop of this - the vet placed the bottle on the counter- into their meal, for the next five days. Just to make sure the cold doesn’t make them sick.”

He started to put the kittens back into the box, when he spotted Satan waiting patiently at the door, and laughed.  
“Hey! I remember you! One of our most well behaved feral cat ever!” he turned to Butch, grinning “I take it she adopted you guys then? Or is she still feral?”

“Oh no, she mostly come and go. She demands food. And cuddles… and she loves to play with the kids.”

The vet nodded knowingly.  
“Not surprised. I remember when we caught her for neutering, she was one of our easiest ever. Just sat and watched. Made a bit of a fuss when she didn’t want to be pet. She’s a picky one.”

  


He extended a hand, and Satan sniffed at it, before giving it a lick. She remembers that human. She hadn’t seen him since the day she was caught. It hadn’t been a bad day from what she remembered of it.  
There had been food, and a cage, and a blanket on the cage. Many humans cooing at her, and being careful to respect her warning hisses.  
They poked and prickled at her, cleaned her, and then made her sleep. When she woke up, her belly had a little wound, and once it was healed she’d been released.  
She did notice that she’d never had kittens after that day, but she didn’t care. It actually made her life easier.

And now the human had helped the kittens she found, and he still smelled nice and trustworthy.  
That made him take a high place on her mental list of Good Humans. Below the predator’s humans though. Those were still her favorites.

“There you go. I also wrote the instructions again, in case you forget them, and I’ll see you in… a... month for another checkup. If anything else happens though, feel free to phone me and come back. Free of charge for this first time since it’s a rescue. Got to encourage people to have the good ideas.”

The vet shook hands with them again, and they were escorted out with the kittens and Satan.  
Eddie drove them back home, but as they reached the house, Butch decided to ask Satan to show him where she found the kittens.

She led him back to the dirty alley and the cardboard box, and Butch growled. This was a human doing. Someone had put those kittens in that box and throw it at the back of the alley, to be forgotten and die.  
If he caught the bastard…  
He could feel Sunny swirling with similar sentiment, and looked to Satan sitting beside him.

He picked her up, and stroked her fur, and they returned home.  
He’d find the bastard some other time…

At home, it was… pandemonium, to borrow one of Eddie lengthy description.  
The children had gotten back from school, and found about the kittens, and were now busy gently cuddling the small little fuzzballs.  
Flora was squealing in delight softly, while Dylan was focused on reading the instructions on kitten-care from the vet.

The kitten for their part were curled up and sleeping. Safe, warm and happy.  
Satan decided to do just the same, and climbed over Eddie as he sat down on the chair, purring happily. She’d been right to trust the predator and human pack again. The kittens would be fine.


	3. Satan bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And last one, I've emptied my inspiration about Satan for now.  
I might write more later, we'll see XD
> 
> Have some more kittens, and some tension >:3
> 
> And I'm dropping the ball for Mushroom to pick up as they please XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Of Symbiotes and Men (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864769/chapters/44775235) by mushroomsandteeth.  
Go check it out, it has fluff, goos, family, blood and humour.
> 
> This is centred on the one character I feel I can write roughly correctly.

It had been two weeks since Satan had dropped the kitten into their lap. Two weeks of care, and cuddles, until the babies were strong enough to stand and explore their new home.  
And get into all sorts of shenanigans.

Coco (and Lasher) had been presented, under Satan watchful eyes, though the humans had not been worried in the least. Coco loved the kittens, and she had to actually be reigned in, as she gave them loving licks, not quite aware of the size difference, and making them stumble around.  
Satan was stopped mid-air by Lasher when she tried to pounce poor Coco in defense of the kittens.  
That incident behind them though, Coco became a wonderful pillow and the babies were often found napping around her.

Dylan had taken great care of them as well, helped by a curious Slick who often would pick up one of the baby, before putting it back down. It still wasn’t sure what to make of the frail little things -“baby flerken” “no, kittens”- but Dylan loved them, and they wanted Dylan happy so they did their best to help.

Sunny and Butch had fallen in love with the runt of the trio. A fierce little thing despite its size, who would often crawl into tiny corners and stay hidden, waiting for the unsuspecting to pass by before pouncing at them. A behaviour encouraged by Sunny, who had taken to training the kitten to be a good hunter. She also tried to convince Butch to take the kitten with them at night but no matter how much biting occured, the answer remained the same:  
“No Sunny, we can’t take him with us on patrol…. Because he’s too small!... No, even when he’s big, he’ll still be too small.”  
Butch though was seen craddling the smallest kitten with a soft smile more than once, and one day after a storm, they had found Sunny had wrapped herself around the runt furball, the kitten no more than a bump in her mass, to calm it down as it came running scared into their, Eddie and Symby’s bed.

The white kitten, it had been discovered, was absolutely fluffy when clean. His fur was longer than his siblings, and could be brushed until it achieved a cloud-like softness that was a delight to cuddle. Symby was spotted several times trailing a tendril in the white fur, bubbling with happiness at the texture.  
It had however, the inconvenience of standing on end when anything static was nearby, and the kitten avoided woolen clothes as much as it could as a result.

The black kitten on the other hand was a playful little girl. She would exhaust herself running around, and then would often be found napping in some warm spot, and she loved all things colorful.  
More than once Eddie had to coax her to give back some shiny thing she had taken from the house, and hidden somewhere like a fuzzy magpie...

They also all disliked the medicine, but would tolerate taking it after much fussy hissing, for as long as it was required.

That day had been an exhausting but fun one. The children had taken the kittens out to play outside, and had been turned into climbing trees, which left them suffering as adorable little needle-claws poked into their limbs.

And then one of the kitten decided to try climbing a real tree, only to get stuck at the top, and meow pathetically for someone to save them.  
Satan had watched, sitting at the bottom, unmoved by the crying. She was of the opinion that one had to learn the hard way, and so she would not be saving the kitten this time.  
It had been able to go up, it would learn to come down.

At least that was the plan, until Conner, who had come to see Dylan, started climbing up the tree to get the kitten.  
It didn’t take much coaxing for it to jump on Conner head, and stay there while he climbed back down, where he was welcomed like a hero, and they had to detangle the kitten death grip on his hair.

Satan’s ears flicked, then she decided to leave for the day, and after a round of rubbing herself to everyone, she disappeared down the road.  


* * *

She did not return the next day, or the day after that. The Brocks were starting to worry, since she’d been coming everyday since the kittens, to check on them.  
Sundance having planned to go out that night decided to look for her on the way.

It was pure luck, and nothing else, that saved Satan. As he was passing by the alley where the kittens were first found, the trash-truck collecting the trash, he smelt blood.  
Curious, he poked around, and spotted a cardboard box, just as it was about to be thrown away in the truck, with blood on it.

The truck workers were terrified but cooperative as symbiote tendrils wrapped around their arms suddenly, ripping the box from them.  
Inside was Satan, one of her hind leg broken, hissing and spitting in rage and terror. When Sundance reached in to her, she attacked him savagely, biting and swiping. He held on, ignored the bites easily, and cradled Satan until she realised she was saved, and she calmed down.

The workers had not known she was here and had not heard her over the noise of the truck, and they called the closest vet center the moment they understood what had happened.  
As they did so, an old lady came out, carrying her own trash bag, and when she saw Sundance she was a bit afraid at first, but the workers told her of the situation, and she shook her head in the way of grandmothers everywhere when something was upsetting them.

“Oh it’s probably that horrible, horrible man again! He put traps did you know? Why the other day, I found a dead cat behind the building, someone had crushed it with stones! I’m sure it’s that man, he hates cats. He complains to every neighbours about the feral cats and how much nuisance he finds them to be! We tried calling the cops on him, but they couldn’t find proof so they did nothing! That poor cat... It’s a good thing you saved her. You’re a good man.” she nodded at Sundance, though wisely didn’t try to touch Satan. “If you ever pass by and want some snacks or other, you can knock on my door young man.”  
Sundance nodded, a bit absently as he thought.  
  
He called Eddie, to come pick up Satan and bring her to the vet. The vet was dismayed to see them come in with Satan, but he set to work immediately, and after a long hour, he returned her looking ruffled, and absolutely affronted by the cast on her leg. She was glaring at everyone, though she did not try to claw it off.

“Alright, she’ll have to keep it for two month, maybe a bit more, we’ll see. Also, rest. She’ll have to become an indoor cat for a while. She probably won’t like it, I’ve yet to see a feral as adapted to living outside as her, but she has to if she wants to keep use of that leg.”  
He did had to charge them this time, but he took the price as low as it could be made.

The next day, Satan was meowing her miscontent from their living room, and pouting at everyone. Not even the offer of food mellowed her, and in the end they decided to leave her alone to work it out of her system.

The kittens did come to cuddle her, followed by Coco, and eventually she allowed herself to be pet again. No doubt she was going to be a lot more cautious for a while though, but she would heal, and the clan was happy to see it.

Butch later went back to the building where the old lady had pointed to.  
He stalked and prowled around, seeing people come and go. A couple of stray cats too. And…

A stone. Flying from one of the windows, at the cats. They avoided it, but the man at the window glared and threw another, and another, until the cats scattered.  
Butch grin had more than teeth in it, and was sharp as a blade.

He and Sunny had just found dinner.


	4. Natural Order's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I had one more XD  
Sorry, I can't help it, that cat is just... you made her too good XD
> 
> Anyway, for the curious, the in-between for this chapter and the previous can be found in "Of Symbiotes and Men" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864769/chapters/44775235) by mushroomsandteeth.
> 
> Enjoy!

Venom was swinging through their city, enjoying the night and the slight breeze around them. Thwipping around, keeping an eye and an ear out for criminals out to do no good, or people in need of help.

After preventing a bunch of foolish teens from getting into troubles breaking down a window for stupid fun (and putting the fear of Venom into them before letting them run off) they decided to call it a day.

As they returned home, thinking of Butch probably waiting for them, and imp probably hidden under the pillow again (to better pounce anyone who would dare use it) they heard a sudden yowl.  
Followed by another, and then several more.  
Cat fight? Literally? It wasn’t something they’d bother with but Satan had just been released that day, and they worried she’d be getting in trouble again.

Making a detour, they landed on top of a building near an empty parking lot.  
And both Eddie and Symby amusement ratcheted several notches and mixed up, making them laugh in deep bellows as they watched the spectacle beneath.

It was Satan. She was not in trouble.  
She was definitely creating some though.

Earlier that day, the moment she’d been given freedom, she had seized it with all four paws, sprinting out as fast as she could, avoiding any grabbing hands from humans that saw her running by, out of the healing place.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t love the predator pack. She did, she was so thankful that they let her rest at their nest, where she was safe, and fed, and warm.  
But she was turning crazy from cooped up! She wanted the sky and the sun! The fresh air! The unending space where she could decide to do whatever she pleased!

Reaching the spot where the other stray cats gathered in colonies she was annoyed (but not surprised) to find her absence had been taken as an opportunity by several weaker cats to try and climb the social ladder.  
They were just as surprised to see her back. After all, a cat that did not return was more than likely dead.

Some were clever enough to immediately act submissive and lick her paws.  
Others weren’t. And well… she was itching for some action. So she would remind them _why_ exactly it was that she was considered the alpha cat around here.

Which was what Venom had stumbled upon. Satan, thoroughly trouncing her opponents and re-establishing her rule over the other ferals.  
She reminded them a bit of Sundance, being very bold and well... feral. She slipped under the other cats, flashed her claws and they backed off with fur and skin cut.  
And those that were foolish enough to get close would also get a solid bite to the ear, snout, or tail.  
All the while, she never got more than some ruffled patch of fluff!  
When the noise subsided, and the fur stopped flying, she was standing licking her paw clean with an affected air of nonchalance, while her rivals slumped off to lick their wounds.

Then she yawned once, and strutted off to the highest vantage point around, perching herself up there and staring down, like a queen would stare down her subject.  
The natural order back as it should be, as far as she was concerned.

Tomorrow she would go hunt in the woods. Remind _them_ that Satan was here.  
Then probably go re-explore the rest of the city.

Also, she needed to plan a good gift for the predators, as a thanks for caring for her. Food would not do, they never ate what she brought. Maybe she could find something pretty for them. Something shiny, like little Magpie did. Well... she had time to think about it.

Venom shook their head at this little display and turned to head home. They could already imagining Butch would be in stitches laughing when hearing about this.  
Things were back to normal for now. That was enough for them.


End file.
